He caught his breath
by greenluva89
Summary: She walked into the bar and shock filled him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters are (or course) JKR's, but the storyline, plot and any additional characters that I may slip in are mine. Mine, mine mine!

She walked into the bar and he filled with shock. Was it really her? No, surely not.

'Malfoy.'

'Granger.'

Their voices were curt and cold.

He was surprised. How was it possible? The last time he had seen her, she had been the same as ever. Brown bushy hair, a bucktoothed grin and a tendency to be a complete know-it-all. Now, well, she was just stunning. Her hair was now shiny and sleek, ringlets falling over her shoulders, her teeth, now as straight and as perfect as could be. And when she talked….her voice was clam and….well, beautiful.

'So, Malfoy, what do you want to do about this?'

'About what, sorry?'

'Your father.'

'Oh. Ummm…I suppose I could talk to him for you.'

'No Malfoy, not for me, for everyone else.'

'Right. Yes.' His father was being a pain, kicking up a fuss with his old-fashioned ways of thinking. He didn't care anymore about whose blood was the purest, but apparently his father still did.

'I will assume we will talk later, then? Thank you for doing this, Malfoy. You know how disrespectful your father is to me. He wouldn't listen to a word if I tried.'

'Draco, if you please. We don't need to continue the old ways of enemy formalities like we did at school. It doesn't matter any more.'

'Okay then, thank you Draco. I will see you soon.' And she departed. She was fit for her job, he thought. With those brains anybody could do well in the Ministry. He only wished that she was not ordering him round. On the plus side, he would now see her often. Not something that he had wanted before, but on seeing her and noting how calm and collected she was, how her personality had differed from their school years, his opinions had changed. Did he love her? Surely not, not after only meeting her for half an hour. Did he like her? Maybe. He shook the thought away. No, he didn't. Like when he met other girls, he had a tendency to….what was the word? To be blunt with himself, he went for looks in girls. Nothing to be ashamed about it, plenty of guys did it. Look at Ron, who went for Lavender in sixth year. You have to kind of feel sorry for him. Not all guys have _that_ bad judgement, he thought. But he knew that Hermione was soft inside, even with all of that _spew_ stuff that she was obsessed with.

He had tried calling into his old home, the awful, drafty cold Manor, but his Mother wouldn't let him come in.

'Why, Mother? It is my old home, I just want to see my father.'

'About _what_ Draco? Are you going to bother him with _more_ complaints from the Ministry?' Narcissa said. She found it hard being so harsh with her son, so handsome now. Yes, she would have loved it, had Lucius not given his orders.

'Mother, I just want to see him.' He did not deny it, and he was sure his Mother could tell.

'Another time, Draco.' She said, and shut the door.

He apparated home into his warm lounge, where his house elf had kept the fire stoked. Enslaving house elves was not the proper practice anymore, and now all were free, but still chose to care for wizards, as was in their hearts. All thanks to Hermi…..Granger. It had taken a while to get used to, especially the elves, who were distraught at first but had now accepted it to be for the best. Gosh, she was a little genius. And now a very beautiful one.

There was a small pop behind him. He turned to see Hermi….Granger's head in the fire. No. He mustn't start calling her Hermione after all this time. She would think he had banged his head.

'Draco.' Ah. She had remembered.

'Granger.'

'Why, don't you just call me Hermione, Draco, seeing as you did ask me to be on first name basis with you, so why not with me?'

'Sorry. Just habit.' She frowned at this, after all, it was not a compliment.

'Anyway, did you talk to your father?' She asked, letting his comment pass.

'No. Sorry. My Mother wouldn't let me in the house.'

'Why? You are her son.'

'I know, I know. She seemed to think that the only reason I wanted to see him was to _"bore him with _more_ complaints from the Ministry"_.' He imitated his Mother's voice.

'I see. Just try, okay? That's all the _Ministry_ asks.'

He smiled. 'Sure Hermione. I'll see you later.'

She too smiled, at the use of her name. ' Okay, Draco.' And with that, she disappeared with a pop.

**A/N:** Please read and review! I practically live on those things!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters are (or course) JKR's, but the storyline, plot and any additional characters that I may slip in are mine. Mine, mine, mine!

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Yes, she had been that know-it-all brat at school, but she had changed. Everyone changes sometimes. He just had to look at himself. He knew, as what seemed like the rest of the world, how arrogant and contemptuous he had been at school, disliked by everyone but his fellow Slytherins. Not that they bothered with him anymore. Maybe he should put off talking to his father. He would then see more of her. It was a good excuse. He didn't want to lie to her, but he would practically be telling the truth anyway, if his Mother kept up her refusals into his old family home. His doorbell rang its tinkling tune. It was enchanted to chime into whichever room he was located in at the time. Standing up, he hurried to open the door.

'Draco!' He staggered as he was enveloped in a flying hug.

'Pansy. Why are you here?' He said as he struggled to extract himself from her arms.

'I thought that you would be pleased to see me, Draco, after all, I am your girlfriend. I haven't seen you in _ages_.' She whined. 'Where have you _been?_'

'I've been busy.' He said as he thought of meeting up with Hermione in the bar. Oh no, he _wouldn't_ tell her about that. She'd have quite a fit. She was jealous little one. He smiled as he thought of her reaction. She'd probably just smash a whole lot of his stuff and storm off, and then come back whining a day later, telling him that she had forgiven him for all the things he did. More like all the things he didn't do. Pansy was a great one for assuming. Sure, she was mildly pretty, but nothing compared to Hermione. At least Hermione didn't have an attitude like this one did.

'Well you're not busy now.' She continued to whine.

'I will be, I have to go see my father.'

'Why, you don't even like him.' Oh how he wished she'd shut up.

'I have to meet him. It's none of your business.' He said coldly

'C'mon Draco, I am your girlfriend. You can tell me anything.' Oh how hated that whining voice.

'No, Pansy. You are not my girlfriend and my business is _not_ your business.'

'What?' She shrieked. 'I am too!'

'No. Just because we are friends does _not_ mean that we are going out. Now can you leave me _alone_.'

'Fine, Draco. I hope to _not_ see you, then.' And she stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door after her. He sighed. She was so immature. At least that was one problem out of the way. Although she probably would come back to him tomorrow, crying and saying that she had forgiven him. Maybe it would do her some good to see him with Hermione. Then she would hopefully get over him.

He decided to go visit his father, after all it would get him into Hermione's good books. Hermione. He should stop dwelling on her and her amazingliness. It was kind of sad, as if he had no life.

He apparated to his old family home. The cold, draughty Malfoy Manor. He slipped in through a side path, avoiding that awful snarling gate that he hated so. He slipped through the perfectly manicured gardens and stole behind the house. He could see his father, upstairs in his office, studying a yellowed piece of parchment. Draco disapparated. With a crack, he appeared in his father's study.

'Draco.' He didn't look up, nor seem surprised.

'Father. You were expecting me?' He asked, a hint of a question in his voice.

'No, Draco. I simply saw you visiting our beautiful garden.'

'Oh. Father, I need to talk to you about something.'

'Yes?'

'You will not throw me out?' He asked, surprised his father had not done so already.

'No, Draco, I knew it would come eventually.' Lucius said, sounding exasperated.

'Father, there are many complaints of you at the Ministry. More so, of your manner. Why must you continue on with your old ways? Blood purity does not matter anymore, opinions have changed.'

'It doesn't mean I have to change mine.' Lucius's voice was curt and cold.

'Father, you cannot continue with this. There are now people to complain to, and many have done so already.'

'What, do you mean that stupid Human Rights Commission that they have developed in the Ministry?'

'Yes, Father. And many are of you.'

**A/N: ** I know amazingliness is not a word, but you gotta love it, right? Also, many thanks to my sole reviewer: **soccergil98**, my favourite story adder: **anoosh**, and my two alerters: **XXCissyXX** and 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters are (or course) JKR's, but the storyline, plot and any additional characters that I may slip in are mine. Mine, mine, mine!

'And?'

'And you could be before the Wizengamot before too long. You know Hermione Granger is the head of that Human Rights Commission, and with your record with her, I think that she will go quite far to get you to shut up.'

'Who actually cares what that little mudblood says anyway? I still have my old connections with the Ministry. They have never failed me yet and I will make sure that they never do.' Oh, how he wished that he could have slapped his father then and there. How dare he insult Hermione. It was never her fault that her parents were muggles, nor was it her fault that she turned out to be a brilliant witch. Probably even better than his father.

'Father, everyone cares now days. She is a brilliant witch and highly respected, so I think you had better get your act together. And talking about contacts in the Ministry, most of yours are dead, dying or shoved into some random department because nobody knows what to do with them.'

'So are you on the mudblood's side now?' His father scorned.

Draco decided to sympathise. 'No, Father, I am not. But at least I can hold my mouth shut at the right times, a necessity which you seem unable to do.'

'Just because the old ways are over, does not mean that they have disappeared into oblivion.'

'Father, apart from you and a couple of other old bludgers flying aimlessly around your crumbling mansions, respect for _everyone_ is now called for.' He looked at his watch. 'I have more important things on my mind than arguing with you about your manners. Goodbye.' And with that, he apparated back into the garden and disappeared down the path.

'Hermione.' He saw her startle, and turn towards the fire in which his head was encased.

'Draco. You startled me.'

'I am sorry I called so late. I went to see my father.'

'Your Mother let you in the house?'

'No, I sneaked in.'

'Oh. And what did he have to say.'

Draco sighed. 'Well, we had this big long discussion….he just said some rude stuff about you and denied that he had no supporters in the Ministry anymore. I suppose he thinks that the name Malfoy is still highly admired and half the Ministry believes in the pureblood rubbish that he does. He has a lot to learn.'

'Yes.' She agreed. 'I think that you have done enough for now. Thank you Draco, and well done.'

'Thanks. Do you need help with anything else?' He asked, trying his luck.

'No sorry Draco, but I'm sure that you would be a great help if need be. I have the kettle on – would you like a cup of tea?'

'That would be great, Hermione.' He said as he stepped out of the fire. Of course, no witch or wizard ever _"had the kettle on"_ – a small tap would sort that out – she must actually want him to come in and sit down with her.

Hermione brought the mugs over to her small table. 'So, Draco. What have you been doing these days? Don't you work at the Ministry?'

'Kind of. I usually do things here and there for people. A bit like what I just tried to do for you. Work that is too trivial for aurors, but nobody else can be bothered doing it.'

'Well if your father will not stop, then I _will_ get the aurors onto him.'

'It is that important?'

'Of course, Draco. Laws need to be upheld. They are not created just to be broken by your father.'

'I know, I know. But why didn't you just arrest him straight away? Why did you get me involved?'

Hermione sighed. 'I was only trying to get him to stop first. If he stops, he would get away with minimal charges. But if he continues, it won't be pretty.'

'So you're trying to get him off easy?'

'No, Draco. I am trying to stop him making harder for himself. I am not concerned about his welfare, only the welfare of others if he keeps at this. We don't need him insulting _more_ people.'

'You know, you are totally right. It makes sense now.'

'Thank you, Draco.'

'That is perfectly alright. You know, it is much easier talking to you like this rather than in the fire.'

'I know.' She looked smug. The first time that he had seen her like this since school.

He decided to compliment her.

'I swear that you have gotten smarter since school.'

She blushed. 'Draco, it is late…..'

'I know, I must get going.'

'You can stay here if you want. I have a spare room.'

'Thank you but no, I should really get home. Would you like to meet up tomorrow?'

'Umm….okay…' She said hesitantly.

'How about that little café down in Diagon Alley? You know, the one near the twins…..I mean George's shop.'

'I know. Tomorrow, twelve?'

'See you then.' And he stepped into the emerald green flames of the fire. With a pop, he was gone.

**A/N:** Please read and review! Thank you to **Xx-Dhru-xX** for favouriting, **potterluvr11** for reviewing _and_ story alerting and also **zozoissookool** for story alerting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever. Like two years and a week. Yes, you can call me a slacker. Buuuttt…I've been really busy. Yeah, I know, that's a total crap excuse. You'll be asking why, in two years, I haven't found some time at all and to be honest I've been lazy. Reading, but not writing. I have moved schools and I have had a hell of a lot of exams and internals and crap but really, I don't have an excuse, which is why my note is at the top of this chapter instead of the bottom because I want to say a really BIG FAT SORRY! Especially to all those who have reviewed/favourited/alerted. You guys are one of the reasons I'm finally updating! The other being the fact I feel like a lazy slacker! So again, SORRY! I'm going to try and update more often now, although I do have a lot on my plate at the moment but I'll try! I'm gonna stop blabbing now and let you read the story!**

Chapter Four

Hermione sighed. She was sitting upright in bed with a large hot cocoa and her favourite novel. It never failed to captivate her but tonight, _Wuthering Heights_ was just not holding her interest like it usually did. She could blame that stupid, stinking ferret for that. Or _Draco,_ as he wanted to be called.

She couldn't stop going over their conversation. What was up with her? She had offered him a _room_, for heaven's sake! Why she had even offered him over for tea, she had no idea. _"I have the kettle on, would you like a cup of tea?" _– Bloody hell, even he would have picked up that one! No witch or wizard ever has the kettle _on_, anyone with half a brain knows that you just tap it. She supposed it was from her muggle background – yet she had been a witch longer than she hadn't!

Why Draco - or the ugly ferret, as she was fond of calling him – was filling her thoughts she had no idea – or why she had even agreed to meet him tomorrow! It seemed Draco was starting to become an acquaintance, of sorts. Why else would he want to meet up tomorrow? And WHY was she calling him Draco. For heaven's sake, it was Malfoy. Malfoy or the ferret. Hermione didn't know why she had even agreed to call him that in the first place. Drac…MALFOY was probably just trying to be all nice and friendly so he could climb ladders in the Ministry. Yes, he was cleared of his wrongdoings in the war, his father forced him into it, blah-dy blah blah.

Yes, most people were now okay-ish with him, and he didn't receive the same hate, but many were still wary of Dra….the ferret – he was pretty much the only death eater to come to the light side. Oh, others had tried, yet the whole _"I didn't know what I was doing, the Dark Lord forced me into it, I have good intentions"_ didn't convince many, and when they were asked of their intentions under Veritaserum – well, they were just thrown straight back to Azkaban. However Draco was different. Not that she would ever mention it to him, of course. She'd just send him a quick owl tomorrow morning, and tell him she couldn't make it. Something had come up, and she couldn't get out of it. Yes, that would do. Sighing, Hermione put down her book, rolled over in bed and whispered 'Nox' to her wand.

Little did she know, Draco was also running the same conversation through his mind. He simply couldn't sleep. Why he had invited Hermione out for lunch, he had no idea. She had said that he had done enough with his father for now and they weren't exactly friends. Whatever had he been thinking? He had no idea what they would even talk about. Sure, they both went to Hogwarts together, but that was about the only thing they had in common.

He would be best to just send her a short note tomorrow saying that he'd forgotten a prior arrangement, and could they reschedule. Then he had time to come up with an excuse to take her for lunch, and think of some things to say. Maybe he could read _Hogwarts; A History_. Wasn't she always stuck in that book back in school? Wait – why was he even trying to impress her? Thinking back to their earlier conversation, why did he compliment her? She must think he was barking. Draco Malfoy, holding a civil conversation, with Hermione Granger, of all people! And not one insult was thrown! Not only that, but he, Draco Malfoy, had complimented the one and only Hermione Granger! And, to top it off, asked her out for lunch! He wouldn't be surprised if he was carted off to St. Mungo's medical ward after all that!

–

Draco woke bright and early the next morning – a habit of darker times, when he would sneak down to the kitchens in the morning to eat so that he would not have to breakfast with his mother and father. He decided to send a quick message to Herm…Granger, before she got any ideas.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry, but I will not be able to make it today for lunch. I had forgotten about prior arrangements I had made. Another time, perhaps._

_Draco._

He sent this off with his owl, Mercury, instructing him not to wait for a reply.

–

Hermione was in the shower, getting ready for another day at the Ministry. She wasn't exactly keen. Once the war was over and she was out of Hogwarts she couldn't wait to get into the working world, however she soon discovered that the allure faded quickly. Yes, her job was interesting. On occasion. Although her life was different, day to day, it was not nearly as fascinating as Hogwarts had been, and she knew half the work before it was even taught to her. To be honest, she missed the castle. Not the immature idiots and _oh_, those dumb dimwits of girls in her dorm, but the drive for learning, the new things she learned every day and the pure magic of the castle itself. Far more interesting than her boring, poky little flat!

A sharp tapping brought her from her reverie. Damn. Hermione turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She had been in too long, anyway. She got as far as her kitchen to see that the owl had not bothered to wait around and instead, managed to slip a small folded piece of parchment through the slightly open window. Hermione opened it to see a rushed note from Draco. _"Prior arrangements" _and _"another time, perhaps"_ stood out at her. Stupid ferret. Prior arrangements? Ones that he had just conveniently forgotten about until now? Yeah right. Just a silly little excuse to back out of his plans. He didn't even want to reschedule. Perhaps? It sounded more like never. Why was she even worrying about it, anyway. It's not like she wasn't going to do the same thing. Hermione sighed. At least he had gotten her out of doing the same thing! She glumly trudged to her wardrobe to put on those damn Ministry robes.


End file.
